My Gift to You
by Ryousake
Summary: This is a songfic, yaoi, kinky story about Sephiroth and Vincent. Enjoy my sadistic side. R&R please!


This came to me while driving one day. Very unusual but I'm a sadistic person so it kind of fits me. This is my first songfic. Anyways, please review but no flames. This is really a love story, by the way. Vincent's just really kinky.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**My Gift to You – Korn**

-_There you are my precious  
-Not long ago  
-Hiding behind the shadows   
-Of your broken soul  
-Why is it always you want something you can never have?  
-Why did you try to tell me?  
-How could you be this way_

Standing in the master bedroom, Sephiroth has Vincent under his control. The silver-haired man is wearing his trademark black trench coat and his leather pants; however, Vincent on the other hand, is wearing only black pants.

Sephiroth circles Vincent slowly; said man maintaining intense eye contact with the silver-haired general.

"My Vincent, you look especially depressed tonight. Why is that?" He runs his finger down the raven-haired man's cheek. Vincent flinches slightly at the contact but doesn't answer Sephiroth. The former general sneers at the silence he receives for his question. Growling deep in his throat, he slaps the man hard. "I asked you a question, Vincent. Why don't you answer me? Is it because I know the answer to the question already?"

Sephiroth pulls the long black hair pulling the Vincent's head to pull back, exposing pale flesh for the taking. Gasping for air, his mouth opens and closes rapidly.

"Still won't answer me, my precious Vincent?" Pulling Masamune from the bed Sephiroth trails the tip across the other's chest, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "My mother, Lucrecia, keeps you broken doesn't she? She didn't love you, you know. She always thought you were weak, gullible, and vulnerable. You played right into her hands. To her, you were like tissue: she used you and threw you away." With a quick slash, Vincent's pants fall to the ground around his ankles, gasping as he feels the blade graze his skin.

"She loved me. You weren't even a thought when we were together", spits Vincent. Sephiroth, not really listening, slips his coat off and tosses it carelessly on the floor.

Running his hand across the soft flesh of Vincent's arse, Sephiroth begins to speak again. "Then why did she leave you if she loved you so much?" Sephiroth slips a gloved finger down the slit, making Vincent groan loudly and arch his back. "You were weak. She found a mad scientist and went with him because he was stronger. And you let her go. How could you be that way? Why not fight for what was yours? I know. Because you were weak." Cupping the former Turk's arse, he pulls him roughly against his leather clad body.

"She was disgusted with you. You were a hopeless romantic, right?" With a sinister laugh, he pushes the other man down onto the bed. "There's no room in this world for romantics. Only the strong." Crawling over the prone body, Sephiroth licks a path up Vincent's torso while removing his pants.

Vincent bites his bottom lip to keep from giving his molester the satisfaction of another groan. It would show that he was just as weak as he had been when he was Lucrecia. "Maybe your mother was a whore and she just jumped from man-to-man."

Vincent suddenly found Masamune against his throat, pressing for the kill. "Fuck you, Vincent." Slipping a hand down, Sephiroth smirks and roughly kneads Vincent's scrotum. Holding himself on one hand, the general leans down and kisses Vincent hard to muffle the pained groans coming from the writhing man.

_-There you are my precious  
-With your broken soul  
-Rubbing my crotch, elated  
-Taking control  
-Why is it always  
-You fuck up something you have always had  
-Why'd you try to tempt me?   
-How could you be so cold?_

Finding enough sense to speak through the pain, Vincent shifts his mouth from Sephiroth's and speaks. "You never cared a thing for Lucrecia. You didn't even know you own mother. Why would it anger you? You don't even consider her your mother. No, Jenova is your mother; she didn't even go through the pain to birth you, yet you call her your 'mother'." With a quick thrust up, Vincent rubs their erections together, earning a groan from the other.

"You see, you've always had a mother, but you never recognized it and now you are unloved." Vincent runs his fingers through the long silver hair. "And unlovable". Jerking harshly at the hair, Vincent thrusts his hips up once again.

Sephiroth squeezes Vincent's testicles unnecessarily hard, wrenching a moan from the shorter man. "Such harsh words Vincent", he says shaking his head sadly. "Did you think you could take control of this...situation your in? You are still weak. You fucked up with Lucrecia. Life goes on. Move on." Sephiroth releases Vincent's testicles and slips a finger down to the man's entrance, massaging it gently to relax the muscle ring.

"You're so tempting sprawled out on the bed like this." Feeling Vincent's entrance tighten up, Sephiroth pushes his still gloved finger into the lithe man forcefully, wrenching a sharp cry from the Turk. "Awww, what's wrong? Does it hurt? Does it hurt the same way it hurt when Lucrecia left you?" Inserting another finger, Sephiroth continues. "Does it hurt the same way it hurt when Hojo shot you in the chest?" With a feral grin, Sephiroth forces in a third finger, sliding them in and out of Vincent who is grasping the silver hair to the point of breaking.

_-Here I am, just a man  
-Feeling pain, gives me life  
-Relieving us is my plan  
-I'd do anything to see through your eyes  
-Just to see through your eyes_

"Sephiroth...please!" Vincent says yanking at the hair. Sephiroth rolls his eyes at the reeling pain in his head.

"Please what? Fuck you? Is that what you want from me Vincent?" Sephiroth chuckles with a bit of danger lacing his voice. "What I would give to see what you see, feel what you feel. I almost envy you." Removing his fingers from the thin man, Sephiroth replaces them with his sadistic arousal, thrusting into the tight heat of Vincent with no mercy.

_-I hate you, Can you feel the pain?_

_-Can't you feel the pain?_

Sephiroth thrusts faster into Vincent as the Turk clings to the green-eyed man, clawing at his back, leaving blood streaks against the flawless skin. Sephiroth growls loudly at the fingernails digging into his back, making him even hotter and more feral.

_-I hate you, Can you feel the pain?_

_-Can't you feel the pain?_

Sephiroth revels in the feeling of blood running from his wounds and down his back. His eyes cloud over in a feral and dangerous lust as he sits up above Vincent and places his hands around the pale throat. With a sharp jerk of his hair, Sephiroth slowly begins to pound as hard and deep as he could go.

_-I hate you, Can you feel the pain?_

_-Your throat, I take grasp (Can you feel the pain?)  
-Then your eyes roll back (Can you feel the pain?)  
-Love racing through my veins (Can't you feel the pain?)  
-Your heart stops beating (Can't you feel the pain?)  
-Black orgasms (Can't you feel the pain?)  
-I kiss your lifeless skin (Can't you feel the pain?)_

Sephiroth's grip on Vincent's throat tightens as he strangles the man who loves his mother. Vincent releases the silver hair and claws at the hands around his throat, gasping for air. With all the pleasure and pain and panic, his orgasm overcomes him with an intensity enough to make him black out. Sephiroth seeing Vincent orgasm and clench around his cock, he falls over the edge and releases into the dark-haired man, releasing Vincent's throat with each aftershock of his orgasm.

Pulling the older man against his chest, Sephiroth kisses the clammy skin of the now unconscious man whispering, "I love you", over and over again.


End file.
